Wasting All These Tears
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: Hermione Granger has finally had enough of wasting her tears on one Ronald Weasley. A look back through their years at Hogwarts and all the tears she has shed over him. ONESHOT


Wasting All These Tears  
Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley  
Based off the song:  
Song: "Wasting All These Tears" Cassadee Pope  
O'Children does not belong to me and neither does Harry Potter

Authoress Note: I do like the cannon parings, but this song and story idea has been stuck in my head for the past hour and I can only see it working out between Hermione and Ron. I will do my best to return with a happy Hermione x Ron as quickly as I can

Hermione Granger's introduction to the wizarding world left nothing to be desired. She had learned, just like any girl at that young of an age would desire, that there as such thing as magic and that she was one of the few chosen by the universe to be born from a non-magical family to be able to wield such magic.

Her first trip to Diagon Alley had fascinated her, but Flourish and Blotts had fascinated her even more; it had books upon books stacked in every nook and cranny of the store and the smell of new and old books excited her. She was pleased when her parents allowed her to buy more than her required textbooks.

As any good Granger had done she had read through her textbooks and her extra books weeks before Hogwarts started and come September 1st she had nearly memorized all the wand movements and incantations in her textbooks. She remembered helping Neville Longbottom look for Trevor and running into a young foolish red-headed boy by the name of Ronald Weasley who had attempted to preform magic, but it was obvious he hadn't cracked a book before they had gotten to Hogwarts.

When she had been sorted into Gryffindor she wasn't unhappy but she had wished she had been sorted into Ravenclaw; it was known for its smarts, not for fool-hearted bravery.

Their first Transfiguration class made her wish even more she had been sorted into Ravenclaw when she managed the levitation spell on her first attempt. It wasn't the actual class of course, she was happy to the first first-year Gryffindor to earn points for the House Cup. As they were leaving the class Ron called her a know-it-all and she couldn't stop the waterworks that came out of her eyes as she darted past them, bumping into Ron and Harry as she ran past them.

When the troll attacked her later that night she thought maybe she could put aside the fact that he picked on her and be friends. The events that led up to them finding the philosophers' stone solidified their friendship, or so it seemed.

Her second year at Hogwarts hadn't been that bad. Sure he copied off her homework, but he did at least attempt to help her figure out what was petrifying the students of Hogwarts and from what Harry told her, he did very well for himself when he stood up to Professor Lockhart, no matter how much of a fraud he was.

Their third year was worse than the previous two years combined. Her parents had finally caved and allowed her to get a familiar and she had come home with Crookshanks, her ginger half-knealze that hse loved to death. They fought all year over weather her precious cat had eaten his rat. The reality was worse than that however when they found out that Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew's animigus form and that he had been hiding with the Weasley's since the night the Potter's had been killed, but they had made a new friend in the "escaped convict" Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, their one and only competent DADA professor during their time at Hogwarts.

Their fourth year was the icing on the cake. It was the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and someone had put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. While Hermione was worried about getting Harry out of the magical binding forsaken tournament alive, Ron was more worried about the notoriety that Harry was receiving from getting past the age-line. The Yule Ball almost broke their friendship. She waited for weeks for him to ask her, and when Victor Krum finally asked her a few weeks before the ball, she graciously accepted his offer, knowing Ron wouldn't have the guts to ask her. When they wound up fighting during the ball she spent the rest of the evening with Moaning Mrytle, avoiding Gryffindor Tower at all costs until curfew.

Their fifth year Ron somehow managed to make Keeper for the Gryffindor Qudditch team even though it was their OWL year and he should have spent more time studying than worrying about Qudditch and the Lavender Brown incident still made her skin boil to think about. Lavender Brown became fascinated with Ron when he made Keeper that year. After one of the events a party was thrown in Gryffindor Tower, as Hermione congratulated Harry she saw Lavender kissing one Ronald Weasley as she bolted out the portirat. Harry found her at the bottom of the Astronomy tower stairs after thirty minutes of looking, making him want to curse his best friend to the underworld and back.

Their sixth year he hardly spoke to her for being invited to join the Slug Club but that all seemed to vanish as the year came to a close when Hogwarts was invaded and Dumbledore was killed atop the Astronomy Tower. When they knew they wouldn't be returning for their seventh year, Hermione went home for only a few weeks over the summer, oblivating her parents before returning to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding preparations, pasting a smile on her face as often as she was required to, knowing that the horcrux's had to be found at all costs.

The last time Ronald Weasley made her cry was during their Horcrux hunt, they were taking turns with locket and she knew he had been wearing the locket for too long but he refused to swap with them. She had been pouring over _The Tales of Beetle and Bard _and talking to Harry about something she thought she had found when the lights went out in their tent before coming back on as Ron walked back in, heated words were exchanged between Hermione and Ron and even Harry and Ron which ended with Ron leaving them, forcing Harry and Hermione to move their campsite for the second time that night.

Once the tent was set back up Hermione went through the motions of setting up wards before storming back into the tent, attempting to fall asleep as the tears crossed her face in the silence and darkness of the night, leaving Harry to have the first watch as she tossed and turned for hours, eventually giving up on getting sleep before silently joining Harry outside to take over the watch as she read more from the books she had brought with her.

"He's just being Ron, I just can't believe he'd do this to us." Harry said, in some preserve way of trying to cheer her up.

"I can, he's always been jealous of you and me. You have the fame and the wealth and I have the book smarts, all of which he doesn't possess." She said this barely above a whisper but she knew Harry heard her when she wrapped an arm around her shoulder before squeezing her slightly.

"Get some sleep Mione, staying up all night won't do us any good." Harry said, before forcing her to stand and leading her back into the tent and forcing her to take a Dreamless Sleep watching as silent tears fell down her face, even under the influence of such a strong potion.

They spent the next few weeks in clipped words or silence, moving camp once every two days before the silence finally got to Harry and he cut on the Wizard Wireless, trying to block out the list of the dead that was read every night before O' Children came on, pulling Hermione from her sitting position and dancing with her, glad to hear her laugh for the first time what seemed like months. The words she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder surprised even him however.

"I can't do this anymore. Ron has made me cry so much; over things that should be so trivial or something that should be serious that he wouldn't take seriously. I am done wasting my tears on him Harry, I can't do it anymore. I've done everything I can for seven years, well its seven years to long and seven years too late."

Ron did eventually return to them but there seemed to be a chasm between the golden trio, even with the final battle of Hogwarts the chasm wouldn't seem to close. They returned to the Burrow, Ginny found comfort in Harry but Hermione just couldn't find the comfort in Ron like everyone had expected her to, especially since she wanted to return to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, she didn't want to take a free pass on her NEWTs like Ron felt like he deserved and which Harry did deserve.

Several years later when the trio where sitting inside Grimmauld Place around the fire one night, Ron finally asked her why they hadn't worked out, it seemed he had finally grown into his maturity. When Harry had to be the one to explain that Hermione had just gotten tired of wasting her tears on someone that couldn't love her like she had loved him it proved Ron and finally grown up as he just looked at his former love with a far-away look in his eyes before giving a forced smile and nodding. He truly had caused her to waste her precious tears and he knew he could not fix the damage he had done.


End file.
